1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket utilized to engage a fastening device, such as a nut, bolt head, or screw head, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a nested expansible socket suitable for engaging a spark plug obscured by an exhaust manifold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many exhaust manifolds and in particular headers obscure the upper portion of a spark plug such that an ordinary non-adjustable spark plug socket cannot be fit over the spark plug. Removal and replacement of a spark plug therefore requires the disconnection of the exhaust manifold from the engine head. Upon the disconnection of the exhaust manifold and its movement away from the engine head, the spark plug will be readily accessible to an ordinary non-adjustable spark plug socket. After the removal and the replacement of the spark plug, the exhaust manifold is reconnected to the engine head thereby completing the task of changing the spark plug.
It is highly undesirable to disconnect an exhaust manifold in order to remove and replace a spark plug. That additional task significantly increases the amount of time required to remove and replace a spark plug as well as the cost. For example, disconnecting the exhaust manifold often requires the replacement of the exhaust manifold gaskets to prevent exhaust leaks. In addition, the disconnected exhaust manifold is supported by the remaining portion of the exhaust system, which weakens the exhaust system, thereby increasing the likelihood of damage to the exhaust system. Accordingly, a socket useable to remove a spark plug without first disconnecting an exhaust manifold would significantly improve over a socket requiring such a disconnection.